Malachor ruins and memories
by Knight Tano
Summary: After Ahsoka's fight with Darth Vader she walks around the temple and finds a way off the planet and goes home to...
1. Chapter 1

The sith temple is black and dark, last thing she remembers was walking lower then it all went black. Now she could see again, she began to look all a round her she blew a sigh of relief when Vader was no where to be seen "he must have fled" Ahsoka tried to stand up "shit" she cursed and groaned in pain, Ahsoka then tried to move her leg until she realised her foot was dislocated, she tired to touch it but she only screamed in pain.

Ahsoka decided to get some sleep and to try to replenish some of her strength. After about four hours of sleeping she soon realised that she had not food or water "i gotta get out of here before i starve" Ahsoka began to lose hope that she would never get back home to see her... ***sqeee sqeee*** she heard a noise and in one swift moment she grabbed her lightsabers. What Ahsoka saw surprised her it was that bird that she sees almost every where she goes and she wanted to follow it but she had to fix her leg first.

Ahsoka looked for something useful but she couldn't. After about fifth teen minutes of waiting she looked at her left arm as some of the fabric on it was torn and she then ripped a big chunk of it off and wrapped it so tight around her foot. Once she was done she got up and applied some pressure on it and started limping after the bird.

Ahsoka found her self walking through water, she came at a stop when she heard voices _"you've come so far, do not stop now, little soka"_ she heard someone say that and she looked in front of her and saw a golden light in font of her slowly moving up the steps, Ahsoka followed it.

Why she was walking she heard more and more voices some very unsettling _"your padawan status will be stripped of you" "has committed sedition" "Ahsoka, it's your fault that this happened, you left, you turned me into this, i will never forgive you"_ Ahsoka got a little watery in her eyes she could hears the voices of some dead Jedi and Anakin.

She stopped and looked around and could see a blue mist that formed into the members of the Jedi council and it showed the day she left the order.

After a while of walking Ahsoka got tired, she sat down and looked her leg over, it was bruised bleeding and in pain. Ahsoka needed to get off world if she wanted to survive, she un wraps her leg and places it in the water and begins to think over what she had just experienced _'what happened to you Anakin'._

She could feel the temple sapping her energy and she was getting weaker as the dark side would attack her because of the emotional state she was in, being in that state of pain and loss she could become susceptible to the dark sides pull.

Later on the golden light returned and showed her a space battle above a forestry planet.

Ahsoka could see a battle unfold at a massive battle station around a planet that she assumed was Yavin _"go to Yavin 4, that is were your destiny leads"._

Ahsoka could hear a female voice but could not make out who it was, after a while of relaxing her foot she got up and continued her journey.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my quick version of Ahsoka on Malachor. If any of you can recall on those star wars trading cards she's walking around the temple, i think she's trying to escape and this is my version.**

Ahsoka continued her journey up the steps of the temple, she goes the way that the bird shows her, Ahsoka was able to sense a force presence in the bied that she felt odd, Ahsoka thought about what master Yoda said to her once ' _the force, resides in all life forms'_ that put Ahsoka at ease and continued to follow it believing it was the will of the force.

As she continued walking she saw some light showing it's self through a crack in the wall, Ahsoka would have been jumping for joy had it not been for her dislocated foot.

She began to move towards the light and grabbed a light saber and ignited it for more light and she feared that Vader would be out there waiting for her so he can finish the job, the mere thought of that tore Ahsoka's heart apart, that someone she loved like a brother and him loving her like a sister would just forget everything about her and the good that she's done for him and him for her.

Once she finished thinking of all the sadness in her life she remembered the one good thing that was waiting for her at her home, and she was determined to get back to him, so she kept on moving.

Then she finally came to the entrance to the temple and walked out of it, to see Darth Vader's fighter, Ahsoka walked up to it, she was afraid to use it incase a lot of the dark side resided in there and would start to seduce her because of her emotional state about seeing her master and what he's truly become, after all the time where she was thinking he was dead cause she could not sense his force presence anywhere through the force and she would have preferred it to be that way.

Once she sat down she saw something in the cockpit that stunned her something she last remembered seeing was in the palm of her master's hand when she closed it all those years ago, her padawan braid. Ahsoka picked it up and tears began to form in her eyes as she looked at it "he kept it all this time" she said to no one but her self, after a while she put it in her pocket and turned on the tie fight and took off.

Once she got into space she tried to contact senator bail organa "this is Fulcrum calling in on codes 1-3-79, senator organa to you read me" suddenly an image of bail organ popped up and "Ahsoka, thank goodness your ok, i heard what happened, we can't talk over this, meet me at these coordinates, understand" Ahsoka nodded and the connection ended and she put in the coordinates and jumped to hyperspace.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

To Ahsoka the sight of the Tantive IV was a beautiful and welcoming sight to Ahsoka's eyes.

Once she landed her ship she was met by the imperial senator bail organa "it's good to see that you made it here safe Ahsoka".

"yes, that was the most emotional and heartbreaking moments of my life, walking away from him when i decided to leave the order was hard enough for me, now i cant help but blame my self for leaving, maybe it was my fault that he turned was it cause i left, if i had stayed would he have still turned, you knew Anakin was Vader didn't you" she asked almost on the verge of tears.

Bail nodded his head "yes, me, master Kenobi and master Yoda knew, we were they when Padme died, that day was when master Kenobi fought your former master"

Ahsoka nodded "i'm gonna take a break and go home for a while, i'm gonna meditate, rest and heal for a while, if you need help with that new secret super weapon call me ok" and with that she got back into the tie fighter and took off and put the coordinates for Onderon.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Darth Vader was on a shuttle that had to pick him up on Malachor because he was unable to fly because of the damage that his former apprentice gave him and the explosion of the temple.

Now that he was back on his ship he had to make contact with his master.

Darth Vader got on his knees and an image of lord Sidious appeared "lord Vader, you were entrusted to defeat the jedi and this stands the final result, three dead inquisitors Darth Maul lives the three Jedi live and you are no more closer to finding Kenobi, this was a failure lord Vader you returning like this, what happened, did you hesitate when you saw her"

Vader answered "no"

"and yet they live and you damaged" the emperor was getting angry with his apprentices failure.

Vader looked up at him with his exposed his sickly yellow eye showing "she was the one who hesitated when she saw my face she remained behind to hasten the escape of her Jedi friends, she perished in the temple and if not she is still in a temple comprised with darkness, she will end up getting turned if she's not dead"

The emperor didn't look so disappointed anymore "very well, i suppose your mission wasn't a total failure then" and with that the image of the emperor disappeared, Darth Vader stood up and went to the medical center and had to get into a bacta tank to heal.

While he was there he couldn't help but think if his former apprentice escaped or not before he was injected with a sleeping serum.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ahsoka's ship has finally come out of hyperspace and in view came the planet Onderon.

The ship got through the atmosphere and landed and Ahsoka began to to navigate the jungle on foot to find the rebel base that in now under control of Saw gerrera who became the new leader after the death of his sister Steela gerrera.

After minutes of walking in the jungle she came across a squad of rebels led by a Lux Bonteri, as he continues to walk hunting for food he spots Ahsoka in the distance and yells "Ahsoka".

Ahsoka tries to run as best she can to get to him and lux does the same and they run into each others, lux looked at his wife and kissed her and "i missed you so much soka, thank the force your alright".

Ahsoka smiled and hugged him "yes, yes i'm fine, just need some rest lux, dislocated my foot and i'm hungry and tired" she said to him.

Lux all but nodded and picked her up bridal style and carried her all the way to there base in the hills.

Once they got back they were greeted by saw and they both led Ahsoka to lux's quarters and laid her down on the bed, saw left and lux was about to until AHsoka stopped him "please stay here with me lux, please i don't want to be alone" she begged him.

Lux nodded "alright" and he got in the bed with her and Ahsoka moved over so lux good have some room and Ahsoka put her head on his chest and they both fell asleep in each others arms.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When morning came Ahsoka looked up to see lux awake and looking down at her, she smiled at him and he smiled back then kissed her, Ahsoka got up with her foot feeling better she walked to the refresher then looked back over her shoulder and "i'm gonna take a shower, care to join me my foot feels better".

lux was only looking at her before he got up to follow her.

After a long shower they both went to meet saw he was claiming important news just came through.

saw looked at them and "i was just contacted by the rebel leader mon mothma, they want my help with some imperial super weapon".

Lux nodded "alright, what about us and what response did you give her".

"i said yes, also i informed her of your presence here and told them not to inform the other Jedi, but she wants you on Yavin 4" saw informed the couple.

Ahsoka nodded and "alright and thanks i don't want them to know that i'm alive yet and i will go to Yavin 4, can lux come" asked.

Saw nodded and "yes, lux can go, you can pack your stuff now, they want you there as soon as possible" and with that they left and began to pack up there belongings in there quarters.

Once they were done they both sat on the bed as Ahsoka leaned on lux's shoulder he put an arm around her "i'm happy your back Ahsoka, i thought you wouldn't come back".

Ahsoka looked up at him and saw a tear in is right eye, she then sat up and kissed it away, when she was done lux moved closer and kissed her on the lips and then he started going lower and started kissing her stomach and he started grasping the straps of her outfit on her shoulders and began to pull them down until "lux".

When she said that he stopped "sorry, i don't know what came over me, it's just that we haven't done it in a while because, well you left and yeah".

Ahsoka sighed and looked up at him "i know we haven't done it in a while it's just i don't want to get pregnant" lux looked saddened when she said that.

Ahsoka noticed the look and just waited for him to reply, finally he said "why, don't you want to have a family or something".

Ahsoka sighed "i would love to, i just don't want to get pregnant while in a war, perhaps when the war dies down we can try, come on we got to get to the ship and get to Yavin, when we get there i'll give you something that you love" she kissed grabbed her bag and he did the same and they both got onto a ship that were to take them to Yavin 4.

 **Long chapter i'll one or two more chapters and make a sequel to it and i'll tie in with rogue one or maybe a new hope only cause i haven't seen rouge one yet, i with Ahsoka was in it that would be awesome, anyway leave a review if you'd like.**


End file.
